Un amor prohibido
by Josefina C
Summary: un desafio de ppc... espero que les guste.. que piensa edward....mala para los summarys


_Aca devuelta con otro oneshoot esta vez de crepusculo... y va dedicadao a las chicas de ppc(peter pan coplex) aunque solo conosca a dani que sin su desafio este oneshoot no existiria!!.. y a edward cullen que reside en mis sueños jajaj XD_

**Jose C.**

* * *

_-Un amor prohibido-_

**_Por Jose C._**

El timbre sonó, Esme fue a abrir la puerta, donde Bella esperaba bajo el umbral sonriendo. No solo le abría la puerta al amor de mi vida, sino también a una nueva discusión. Es que nunca entenderá que no soy normal, que esto no puede ser normal.

-Hola Bella- la saludo Esme-pasa, Edward esta en su cuarto, bajara en unos momentos- Bella sonrió.

-No necesito un momento-dije desde la escalera mientras bajaba.

-Te veo luego Bella-sonrió Esme.

-Adiós-

-Ven vamos arriba-Tome su mano y la bese. Sin soltarla subimos escaleras arriba, hasta el final del pasillo.

Entramos en mi habitación, presione el botón de "play" del reproductor, y una suave melodía lleno la habitación, fuimos hacia el sofá, y la senté sobre mi regazo, le rodé la cintura con mis brazos aproximándola más, y Bella coloco su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Como amaba el perfume que su suave y frágil piel desprendía. Y no dijimos nada, porqué las palabras eran innecesarias, las únicas palabras que deben decirse son las más valiosas que el silencio, y en este momento no las había.

Ella coloco su brazos alrededor de mi cuello, tan solo la quería siempre cerca, que nada le pasara, tenerla siempre a mi lado, era tan egoísta de mi parte no cumplir con su deseo. Así como la quería, la amaba, la quería lejos, porque jamás me perdonaría convertirla en alguien como yo, en un monstruo sin retorno. ¿Es eso tan egoísta?

-¿Qué te preocupa?- me pregunto al notar mi rigidez.

-Nada Bella, nada-tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Sabia que ella anhelaba el día de que finalmente cediera y la transformara, pero no podía darle esas esperanzas. Porque eso que ella tanto deseaba nunca sucedería. Nunca lo permitiría.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿Verdad?-me preguntó, oh si por supuesto que lo sabia, y eso me torturaba más.

-Lose Bella, pero nada sucede-le mentí. La bese tiernamente en la mejilla, y aparte mi rostro.

Bella busco mis ojos, y vi en ella deseo, un deseo que yo quisiera no tener. Bajo su mirada y la fijo en mis labios, y muy lentamente acerco los suyos a los míos.

Los aprisiono bajo los suyos, y lentamente comenzó aquel juego que tanto quería, oh si que yo también deseaba, pero que nunca permitiría llegara a mas, sasear ese pequeño capricho, no se comparaba con perderla.

Pero tampoco quería alejarla, tampoco quería acabar con el momento. Lentamente seguí su juego, debía ir con cuidado, la mínima expansión del deseo, y seria su fin.

-Bella- susurre, cuando separe brevemente mis labios. Pero ella me ignoro, y me beso aun con más pasión –Bella-volví a susurrar, ya estaba por superar mi limite, y no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias si lo traspasaba.

Alejo su rostro, y me miro a los ojos, amaba sus ojos, podía leer a través de ellos como un libro abierto. Mordió su labio inferior, y eso fue todo, si dios existía que se apiadara de mí.

Tome su rostro y lo acerque al mió, aprisioné sus labios bajo los míos, y retome el juego, ese en el que no solo existía el deseo, la lujuria, la pasión, sino también el amor. Ese caprichoso sentimiento, que tanto anhelaba sentir, y que finalmente había llegado a mí.

Pero ya no lo soporte más, sino terminaba ahora todo acabaría después.

-Bella- me ignoro- Bella, basta…BASTA- la aleje de mi lado tan bruscamente que callo al suelo. Y me sentí débil, débil como nunca antes-Lo siento- dije tendiéndole una mano. Mano que ella tomo para ponerse de pie.

-No te preocupes- acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sabes que tu miedo, esa agonía que te consume por dentro, puede acabarse, ¿verdad?-

-No otra vez Bella, por favor-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Bella, nada- se puso de pie, estaba enojada lo leí en sus ojos, cuando levanté la mirada.

-Es un juego para ti verdad… ¿Hacerme sufrir?- pregunto, y si que me dolió su pregunta… un juego…

-Por supuesto que no Bella, Tú crees que esto es un juego que puedes venir un día y decirme que quieres que te transforme- me puse de pie, también estaba enojado.

-Crees que me levante un día y pensé "Oh que buen día para convertirme en vampiro, que habría de malo, abandonar a mi familia, no eso no es nada"-ironizo-Claro que no-grito-Lo hice porque te amaba, porque te amo, porque me enamore de ti, y me jugaría por ti, moriría por ti Edward-pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, y creí que moría devuelta, nunca la había visto llorar, y nunca quería volver a hacerlo, me adelante un paso para rodearla con mis brazos, pero se alejo otro-fui una idiota al creer que me querías, caí como la mejor ingenua… soy una imbesil- y sin mas salió corriendo por la puerta y a los pocos minutos, la vi alejándose por los terrenos hasta su chevy.

Y mi corazón que no latía, se quebró en dos. No podía dejarla ir, no así. Solo me llevo unos segundos alcanzarla. Estaba a un paso de abrir la puerta del chevy, y marcharse.

-Bella-grite.

-Adiós Edward-dijo cortante.

-Bella espera- le pedí, sujete su brazo para girarla hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?-

-No te vayas, no te alejes- la acerque mas a mi y la rodee con mis brazos fuertemente, estrechándola contra mi, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Bella llevo su brazos a mi cuello, y pude sentir las lagrimas caer sobre mi hombro. Pero pronto se mezclaron con la lluvia que comenzó a caer, pero eso no hizo que cediéramos del lugar.

-Tú me alejas-me corrigió, ignorando la lluvia.

-Lo siento, y no eres ni una idita, ni una ingenua, ni una imbecil-La corregí aleje un poco el rostro para poder verla a los ojos-Bella, solo lo hago porque…-

-¿Por qué Edward, por qué?-

-Porque te amo, y no quiero que vivas en esa situación, no si podemos evitarlo… y por eso, Bella, porque te amo demasiado como para ceder-

-Yo también te amo- Y por primera vez me sentí humano, porque no solo puede aprender a amar, sino porque ella, a pesar de la gran diferencia también me amaba, y sabía que era cierto, lo leía en sus ojos, me amaba.

Y la volví a besar, como si la existencia dependiera de ello, pero con el deseo de tener cerca de la persona que amaba, y no por el deseo de beber la sangre que corría por sus venas. Porque después de todo la amaba, como nunca ame a nadie ¿Es tan egoísta de mi parte amar a una persona, y no poder alejarme de ella?

* * *

_Les gusto?.. dejadme un review!... _

_besos_

_hasta una nueva historia que meresca ser contada...  
_

_**Jose C.**_


End file.
